Sonic Playground
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Takes place when all the characters are 5 years younger. A silly, short day at the park. What happens when Sonic and Shadow decide to settle their conflict with a dodgeball game?


Ladies and Gentlemen: I have wonderful news!! I, crimson-obsidian-rose, am finally posting my first Sonic fan fiction! (This was the whole reason I got this account) This is AU, so the characters have different ages (listed in the story). Please read, review, and enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I don't work for Sega, therefore I don't own Sonic or any other characters in the story, or the Master Emerald.

Sonic Playground

The sun was shining brightly in the sky on a Friday morning, and a 10 year old Sonic was on his way to the playground with his best friend, the 3 year old Tails.

"Come on Sonic, let's go!" The young twin tailed fox called as he quickly headed into the park and got onto one of the 3 swings. Sonic, however, went to stand under a tree and began to look around. He saw the 7 year old Amy Rose on another swing and a small frown formed on his face. Amy had a large, unhealthy crush on him and it was hard to avoid her. He also saw 13 year old Rouge hanging upside down on the monkey bars, her face beginning to turn red. He continued to look and spotted Knuckles about 10 yards from the other end of the park, guarding the Master Emerald as usual. Then, he felt a gust of wind move past him, and he felt as though something had just zoomed by. Sure enough, when he looked to his right, he saw that Shadow had just come. He was standing under another tree and watching the playground as well, but Sonic felt Shadow's gaze piercing him from the corner of his eye. Choosing to ignore him, Sonic turned his attention back to the playground. Rouge's face was now as red as a tomato and she soon jumped of the monkey bars, using her wings to land safely back on the ground. Then she sat on the ground and the red color began to vanish from her face. Meanwhile, Amy and Tails and trying to see who could go over the bar first, but instead of simply kicking off the ground, Amy was using her hammer to propel her swing forward and Tails was using his tails too briefly soar into the air, pulling his swing up with him. But because of the way he was sitting, he couldn't go to quickly otherwise he might fly off the swing. So far it was at a tie, and both kids seemed pretty close to going over the bar. Then, Tails flew forward and made it over before Amy could by only a few seconds.

"Yeah, I won, I won!" He exclaimed happily as he got off the swing. Amy jumped off her swing and landed strongly on the ground, causing the dirt around her feet to fly into the air.

"I was that close to winning! It's not fair!" She yelled angrily. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Tails.

"Congratulations on winning." She said to him.

"Thanks Amy!" Tails said. Sonic watched them with a smile on his face, until he heard a small laugh from beside him. Shadow also had a smile on his face, but this smile had an evil hint to it.

Just as Sonic was about to say something to him, he heard Amy call "Sonic, you're here!!"

"_Oh no!"_ Sonic thought. He turned around in time to be suffocated by a tight hug from Amy.

"Oh Sonic, I missed you so much! When was the last time I saw you?"

"Yes…ter…day…" Sonic said in between gasps for air. He felt his face turning red from lack of air. Luckily, his best friend Tails noticed his situation and quickly said "Amy, your going to kill him like that!"

When Amy heard him, she looked at the hedgehog she was hugging and saw that he was struggling for air. She instantly let go of him, saying "Are you alright? Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry!" Sonic, was taking huge gasps of air and his face started to regain his color. He heard another chuckle come from beside him so he looked up.

"You can't even break out of the little baby's grasp? You really are a stupid weakling." Shadow said.

"How dare you insult Sonic like that!" Amy exclaimed, magically obtaining her hammer and holding it at her side.

"Amy…" Sonic said, but he was unheard.

"And now she has to defend you too? You are pathetic."

At that, Amy held her hammer over her head and started to go over to where Shadow was. But Sonic beat her there and looked his rival straight in the face.

"I could beat you any day, anytime, at anything." Sonic told Shadow.

"You're planning on back up those words, right?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then, here and now."

"Don't tell me you two are going to fight again." Rouge said as she came up to everyone else. "How many times have you guys fought before? And how many times has one of you actually won?" She asked them. No one wanted to answer her questions, because both Sonic and Shadow knew that they had fought millions of times and they never had a true winner.

"So then how are we going to prove whose better?"

"You could have a contest or play a game or something." Rouge suggested.

"Yeah, you guys could play a sport. Each of you picks teams and whoever's team wins is the better hedgehog." Tails offered.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but who's going to play?"

"I'll play." Tails said.

"Me too!" Amy exclaimed.

"What the heck, count me in." Rouge said.

"That's only 5 people, it's uneven." Shadow commented.

"I know someone else who might play." Sonic said and then he ran out of the playground and over to where Knuckles was sitting with the Master Emerald.

"Hey Knuckles."

"Hi Sonic."

"We were just wondering, Shadow and I are going to play a sport but there are only 5 of us and we need a 6th person. Do you want to play?"

"I'm supposed to guard the Master Emerald."

"Aw, come on Knuckles. Can't you just take a small break?"

"No, what if someone tries to steal it during the game?"

"Then you leave me no choice." Sonic said with a grin. He ran over to the emerald and snatched it. Before Knuckles could stop him, he ran back toward the playground where everyone was waiting with the Master Emerald.

"Why do you have the Master Emerald Sonic?" Tails asked him when he spotted the gem.

"Look." Sonic answered, pointed to Knuckles who was running up to them. When he got there, he told Sonic, "Give me the Master Emerald!"

"No unless you play with us." Sonic told him, grinning.

Knuckles glared at Sonic, and realizing that Sonic wasn't going to give it back, he gave in.

"Alright, I'll play, but you have to promise to **never **take the emerald again!" Knuckles gave in.

"So, what are we going to play?" Rouge asked. Everyone was silent, they were all thinking of an answer to her question. After a few minutes of this silence, Sonic said "Hey guys, let's play kickball!"

"Fine, who gets to pick first?" Shadow inquired.

"Let's see, eeny meeny miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, my mother said to pick the best one and you are… it!" Amy sang, pointing at Shadow when the song ended.

"Looks like you're first." She told him and he nodded.

"_Hmm, let's see. Since we're going to play kickball, I need to pick 2 people that are pretty quick and fairly strong. Rouge and Knuckles are probably the best, but Sonic will probably try to get whoever from them I don't pick first. I think I'll take…"_

"Rouge." Shadow chose.

"_It's my turn to pick now," _Sonic thought_, "Shadow probably wants to get Knuckles now, he's a better kicker than Tails or Amy. But Tails is pretty fast and he can fly, which gives him an advantage. So who should I pick, Knuckles or Tails?"_

After much debate in his mind, Sonic finally came to his decision.

"Knuckles." He called seldom. As he had predicted, Tails looked a little upset, after all Sonic was his role model. He mouthed, "_Sorry Tails,_" to him, and Tails nodded, understanding what Sonic meant.

"Tails." Shadow said with a slight tone of irritation. As he had expected, Sonic had taken Knuckles and messed it up for him. _Oh well,_ Shadow thought, _at least Tails isn't so bad, Amy is bound to be worse." _As those words passed through his mind, he gave a small, barley visible grin. Then he turned to face his opponent.

Sonic was looking nervous. He didn't want Amy on his team, neither of the boys had, but no he had no choice. "Amy…" He said sadly. Amy didn't notice his tone though, she smiled and ran over to his side.

"Your team is up first." Shadow said.

"First team to four home runs wins?"

"Fine." With that, everyone walked onto the kickball field. Sonic went and stood at home plate, Shadow was pitching, Rouge and Tails were standing in between bases, ready to tag the batter as they passed, and Knuckles and Amy were on the benches waiting for their turns at bat.

Shadow took the small, reddish pink ball and rolled it against the dirt covered ground over to where Sonic was standing waiting for it. When it reached it, Sonic gave a mighty kick and it flew into the air. Unfortunately for him, Rouge grabbed the ball out of the air and threw it back to Shadow.

"Strike 1." Shadow said as he pulled his arm back and released the ball again. This time, when Sonic kicked it, no one caught it and so he began running. When he had made it to first base, he stopped and looked around. Tails was holding the ball and aiming it straight for him, so he stayed put. Then Knuckles got up and went to home plate. Shadow launched the ball again and Knuckles nailed it, sending it hover about a foot over the ground. Both he and Sonic began to run. Knuckles stopped at first base, while Sonic made it past third and back home. Then Amy got up and got ready for the pitch. The first time, she tripped when she was trying to kick, causing her to fall onto the dirty floor. She had scraped her knee against a jagged rock under her, but ignoring the minor pain that came from it, she got back up. Shadow had obtained the ball again was ready to launch it. "Strike 2." He said as he threw the small sphere. This time Amy was ready for it and she kicked with all the might she could muster. Even though her leg was hurting, she had been able to send it soaring far enough for both her and Knuckles to start running. She made it to first base and Knuckles reached third. Sonic went up again and he also slammed he ball. That time Sonic was at first, Amy was at second, and Knuckles had completed the second home run. But he stayed at home plate and kicked the ball again. Unfortunately, Amy got tagged this time by Rouge.

"Strike three, now it's our turn." Tails said as everyone switched positions. Sonic was now the pitcher and Shadow was up at bat. Sonic pulled his arm back and released the ball and Shadow whacked it, causing it to go flying. As Amy ran over to catch the ball, Shadow began to run around the bases. He was right beside home plate when Amy threw the ball. He ran, just narrowly missing the ball, and slid onto home plate. "That's 1 for us." Rouge said as she got ready to kick. When the ball came up to her, she whacked it and sent it soaring. It flew up into the air and out of bounds. While Sonic left the pitcher position to go after the ball, Rouge ran past third place and almost made it home when she spotted Sonic back with the ball in his arm, which was pulled back and ready to launch. Not wanted to take any risks, she ran back to third base and stayed there. When Tails went up and kicked the ball, Rouge completed the team's second home run and Tails stopped at second base. When Shadow went up, Knuckles managed to get the ball and hit Tails out. Shadow was at third base when Rouge went up to kick. Shadow made it to home plate, but right after that Rouge got hit courtesy of Amy.

"So that's 3 home runs and 2 outs. One more home run and we win!" Tails exclaimed as he got off the bench and got ready for his kick. Unfortunately for him, the ball was instantly caught by Sonic and he was out. Everyone switched positions, with Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy excited, Shadow and Rouge angry, and Tails upset and nervous. Shadow then pitched the ball for Sonic and Sonic kicked it hard. Then he began to run and quickly made a homerun. When Knuckles went up, he was determined to get the last homerun and finish the game, but when he kicked the ball Tails caught it, causing him to get an out.

"_Great, Amy's up next, we're sure to get another out."_ Sonic thought and he instantly frowned. But when Amy got up, she knew that all she had to do was get a home run and then Sonic would win. The thought of making him happy shone in her mind as she kicked the ball which a great amount of force, causing Tails and Rouge to go after it and giving her the opportunity to make an instant home run. At first, no one believed what had just happened, but when the shock wore off, Sonic and Knuckles started cheering and Shadow kicked the dirt in anger.

"Thanks Amy!" Sonic exclaimed when he and Knuckles went up to her. She grabbed Sonic and hugged him, saying "You're welcome Sonic!" But Sonic freed himself from her grip and looked around. He realized that Shadow was already gone and that Rouge was walking away. Knuckles turned, said "Good bye," and he took the Master Emerald and left.

"Well Tails, we better head home." Sonic said and Tails nodded and they turned to leave.

"Bye Tails, Bye Sonic." Amy said as she also turned to head home. No one answered her and they continued home silently, tired after the long day they had just had.

So, there you have it. Wasn't that cute? Well, please review, please puppy dog pout


End file.
